


Melody of Pied Piper

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbletober, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Follow the sound of the pipeI'm takin' over you





	Melody of Pied Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Harry Potter © JK Rowling
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 7. Prompt by Miyachan: Broken Glass and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Pied Piper.
> 
> Happy reading ...

 

Katanya legenda itu berawal ketika sang peniup seruling diminta untuk membantu penduduk suatu kota. Membantu mengusir tikus-tikus yang menyerang para penduduk, di ladang maupun di rumah mereka. Pak Walikota memohon bantuan sang peniup seruling dan menjanjikan hadiah yang sepantasnya.

_Sayang…._

Mereka ternyata tidak menepati janjinya. Sang peniup seruling pun memilih untuk meniup serulingnya lagi, menyanyikan sebuah melodi indah. Menawan anak-anak yang ada di desa. Dan membawa mereka ke balik kabut. Sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya pada Pak Walikota dan penduduk di sana.

…

“Tapi itu kan cuma legenda. Ya kan?” ujar Harry sembari menutup buku catatannya dan membereskan kotak pensilnya.

Hermione yang masih setia dengan buku tebalnya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bagaimana kalau hal seperti ini memang benar terjadi?” Ia menutup bukunya. “Lalu untuk menutupi kebenaran itu, makanya dibuat legenda?”

Harry memandangi Hermione seperti seekor merpati bersarang di rambut cantiknya. Hermione mendengus kesal. “Ah, ayolah Harry!”

Harry tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Hermione. “Tugas kita membuat esai tentang mitos dan legenda. Bukan untuk menentukan hal itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi atau tidak. Ya kan?”

Bibir Hermione mengerucut sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk untuk menyetujui Harry. “Baiklah. Nanti sore kau bisa ke rumahku kan? Bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon tidak di rumah kan? Kau bisa datang kan, Harry?”

Harry terkekeh. “Satu-satu, Hermione. Aku datang kok. Kuusahakan. Mumpung Bibi dan Paman pergi, setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk bisa bersamamu.”

Warna merah merona di wajah Hermione, ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tersipu. “Baiklah. Ketemu jam 5?”

Harry mengangguk. “Sampai jam 5 nanti ya?”

Dan keduanya berpisah.

…

Harry tidak begitu ingat mengapa. Ia hanya bisa mendengar bunyi gelas yang pecah. Diikuti barang-barang lain yang ikut berjatuhan. Bunyi gaduh itu membuat Harry berusaha keras menghindari barang-barang yang berjatuhan sembari mencari gadis kesayangannya yang mendadak menghilang.

Sayup-sayup ada melodi lembut yang menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Hanya saja Harry tidak peduli.

“Hermione!”

Harry melewati ruangan itu hanya untuk bertemu ruangan lain yang kurang lebih sama seperti ruangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Terasa seperti labirin yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya. Seharusnya ini di rumah Hermione, mereka tengah membahas esai di kamar si gadis. Hermione mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini ia sukai, lagu itu selalu diputar di radio. Mereka mendengarkannya bersama-sama. Lalu Harry tak mengerti lagi … segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu cepat. Hermione pergi menjauh darinya.

“Hermione!”

Harry berlari secepatnya. Namun Hermione seakan tak terkejar. Gadis itu terus melangkah menjauhi Harry. Gelas-gelas kembali berjatuhan. Entah dari mana. Pecah menemu lantai, menimbulkan keributan di antara denting yang berserak. Labirin tiada berujung membuat Harry bingung. Sekuat tenaga ia kembali berlari, mengejar bayang sang gadis di depan sana. Yang mulai menipis ditelan kabut. Harry sempat melihatnya berbalik, Hermione berbalik. Menatap dirinya sekilas. Lalu eksistensi sang gadis lenyap bersama kabut yang memeluknya. Melodi-melodi itu terdengar semakin jelas. Harry terguncang, gadisnya hilang.

  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.
> 
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
